My Little Pony theme song
|length = 0:35 |bmiworkno = 12904568 |season = 1 and 2 (The Return of Harmony Part 1 and 2 only) |headercolor = #ED3C95 |headerfontcolor = #F6B7D2}} The show's theme song features the voices of all six leading characters, and is played in every episode's title sequence. Shortened instrumental versions of the theme song play on the menus of the show's DVDs, and modified versions of the theme song play in some of the brand's toy commercials. The song is also included in the My Little Pony Live Show. The opening lyrics and melody are borrowed from the theme of the original My Little Pony television series, which ran from 1986 to 1987. Except Italian season onePremiered on Italia 1. The theme was also used in the broadcasts of season one on the sister channels of Cartoon Network in Italy. and the Japanese version which both have their own themes, most of the non-English versions, including Boomerang Italy's broadcasts of subsequent seasons,Season two hasn't started on Italia 1 yet. use translations of this song. The extended version of the theme serves as the eleventh and final track on the album Songs of Ponyville.__TOC__ Demo The theme song was originally sung by Shannon Chan-Kent, Pinkie Pie's singing voice. The song's demo version is available at Ingram's SoundCloud site. Lyrics :[Backup singer] ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... :[Twilight Sparkle] ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me :[Rainbow Dash] ::Big adventure :[Pinkie Pie] ::Tons of fun :[Rarity] ::A beautiful heart :[Applejack] ::Faithful and strong :[Fluttershy] ::Sharing kindness! :[Twilight Sparkle] ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? Reprise The reprise sung over the credits of most episodes: ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony... friends Remastered version A remastered version of the theme song debuted in Lesson Zero. It features unaltered lyrics, but Rebecca Shoichet's vocals for Twilight Sparkle are re-recorded, the instruments are higher in the mix in relation to the vocals, and it is accompanied by a slightly different animated sequence. "Creme Brulee" is replaced by Big McIntosh, and there is an addition of a train station and a steam-engine Friendship Express train running through Ponyville, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders sitting in the last car and Derpy peeking from one of the cars' windows. The melody of the first theme can still be heard in the end credits for most episodes. It also features a rising "whoop" sound as Rainbow Dash spins through the clouds. Princess Celestia's magic now has its proper yellow glow. A slightly updated version is used starting from Sisterhooves Social, which changes the locomotive from blue to pink. Granny Smith also walks in the opposite direction. A further updated version is used starting from Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. It is the same as the previous version up until Fluttershy's verse, during which Discord peeks out the window of her cottage. At "And magic makes it all complete!", Twilight has wings and many more characters appear including the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Zecora, Snips, Snails, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Mayor Mare, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, and Spike posing for a photo for Photo Finish. In the final sequence, both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna view the letter/photo Princess Twilight sends them. Performances by characters Throughout the series, characters occasionally hum, whistle, or play the opening of the theme song, which shares its melody with the original 1980s My Little Pony ''theme. Fluttershy does this (and adds a few more bars from the 1980s theme) in The Ticket Master when she and her animal friends are cleaning the Golden Oak Library for Twilight, and again in A Bird in the Hoof, harmonizing with her hummingbird friend Hummingway. Spike hums the tune in Griffon the Brush Off when he carries the scrolls out of the town hall before Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash scare him. The bat in May the Best Pet Win! plays the tune on a glass harmonica. Extended version Lauren Faust |length = 2:02 |headercolor = #ED3C95 |headerfontcolor = #F6B7D2}} The theme song has a roughly two-minute extended set of lyrics. A small portion of the extended version of the song was originally introduced as one of three songs included with the My Little Pony Twilight Sparkle Animated Storyteller, an animatronic, plush toy in the form of Twilight Sparkle. An instrumental version of an earlier portion is played in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Discover the Difference. The extended version was eventually released in sing-a-long form via Shout! Factory's ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One Disc 4 Region One DVDs, as parts of the extra content, and was also released in sizzle reel form. The sing-a-long video was also included in Clear Vision's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Welcome to Ponyville Region Two DVD. The opening rhythm in the song echoes the classical My Little Pony theme. The original 10-note theme that is heard in all "My Little Pony" themes was written by Anna Bryant, Clifford "Ford" Kinder, and Barry Harman. Lyrics sung by the other main characters are not included in the extended version. A slightly shortened version of this serves as the third closing theme for the Japanese broadcast of Friendship is Magic. Lyrics :My Little Pony, My Little Pony, :What is friendship all about? :My Little Pony, My Little Pony :Friendship is magic! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :When I was young I was too busy to make any friends. :Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends. :But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes :And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies. :And it's such a wonderful surprise. :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side, :Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy. :For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye, :A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by :And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie! :(My Little Pony) :I used to wonder what friendship could be. :(My Little Pony) :Until you all shared its magic with me. :Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time. :A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine. :We'll make it special every time! :We'll make it special every time! :(My Little Pony) :What a wonderful wonder friendship brings :(My Little Pony) :Do you know you're all my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends, you're my very best :(Friends!) Friends! ''Equestria Girls'' version The theme song is remixed in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Music from this version of the song is used in Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game Fall Formal Dance-Off, which identifies the music as disco. An instrumental of this song is used for the Equestria Girls dancing mini-game in Gameloft's mobile game. Lyrics :[Twilight Sparkle] ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... ::My Little Pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::My Little Pony ::Until you all shared its magic with me. ::My Little Pony (echo) ::My Little Pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::My Little Pony ::Until you all shared its magic with me. ::My Little Pony (echo) ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? Miscellaneous According to a commercial for a Transformers Prime marathon on The Hub, the song is Megatron's favorite song. Gallery Notes References de:My Little Pony Titellied es:My Little Pony Canción de Inicio fr:Générique de My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique no:My Little Pony signatursang pl:My Little Pony theme song ru:Главная тема «Дружба — это чудо» sv:My Little Pony signatursång pt:My Little Pony Tema de Abertura Category:Songs